Bulbasaur: Friends Never Say Goodbye
by Chibi Pikapuff
Summary: Bulbasaur reflects on the time he spent with Squirtle and gives him a heart-warming goodbye...


This is a short piece of writing based on the Firing Squad episode where Squirtle leaves to join his old friends. Bulbasaur reflects on the time he shared with Squirtle and gives a heart-warming goodbye speech to him…

Disclaimer: Neither Bulbasaur or Squirtle or any other Pokemon featured in this piece of writing belong to me. The Song 'Friends Never Say Goodbye' is copy write of the Backstreet Boys (or whoever wrote it!) 

_"There isn't much I haven't shared with you along the road. And through it all there'll always be tomorrow's episode"_

I've never been one to discuss feelings. I'm a Pokemon. I'm born, I find myself belonging to someone and feeling I should obey, I battle until I'm too old, and then I die. It's not the most perfect of lives, but it's how it's always been. Recently, things changed. I had a best friend, and now he's gone. Gone away to look after a group who so badly need him. What he doesn't realise is that I need him to. My friends name is Squirtle, a simple name I know. I don't know if he ever had another name, he never said, but I knew him as Squirtle. Squirtle, my best friend.

We both belonged to Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum. He's got the potential to become the worlds greatest Pokemon master, but that's not the point. That's how we met. I wasn't happy the first couple of weeks. It went through my mind day after day the moment I was handed over to him. I thought that maybe if I'd have stayed away I would still be free. However it was no good thinking about it, it wouldn't change anything.

_"Suddenly that isn't true. There's another avenue. Beckoning the great divide. Ask no questions, take no side."___

 I tried to connect with the other Pokemon Ash had caught. First there was Pikachu. A few times I would start a conversation about what we could remember about the times before we were 'owned'. However, I got the feeling that his past wasn't something he wanted to discuss, and in the end I left the topic alone. Our conversations eventually fizzled out after that, I didn't feel I had anything in common and conversations began to get shorter and shorter as he was usually more interested in protecting Ash than communicating with the other Pokemon. I kind of knew how that felt, I had spent most of my life protecting someone, it takes you over like a disease, and thoughts of anything else but that person disappeared. I had never had a friend before, that was why, once I had no need to protect any more, I decided that I wasn't going to let something like that get in the way again. I wasn't saying I wouldn't protect; after all it was my duty to protect Ash. But I had to look out for myself as well. The only one Pikachu did appear to have a connection with was Butterfree, and while those two played I would sit on my own watching them and wishing I had a friend like that. 

Then there was Pidgeotto. Like Pikachu, I didn't feel I could communicate with the bird Pokemon. After all, he was a flying Pokemon and I was a ground, the most opposite pair you could find. And Pidgeotto didn't seem interested in friendship. He would sit for hours on a tree branch staring into space, and often was so deep in thought that he wouldn't hear me speaking to him. I doubt he would have replied even if he did. After that there was Charmander, caught only a week after me. He was a fire Pokemon, and it was well known among grass Pokemon that they ought to remain as far away from the fire type as possible. I always had done, and that wasn't going to change.

_"Who's to say who's right or wrong? Whose course is braver run? Still we are, have always been, will ever be as one…"___

Only a few days after Charmander had been caught we came across the Squirtle Squad, a superb fire fighting team. When the head Squirtle joined us, I was relieved. I had been watching him for a while before Ash caught him, and I found myself realising that finally I might have found a friend. That thought left a warm feeling inside of me. I had set myself up for an eternity of loneliness a long time before I met Ash, and with the thought of having a friend, all previous thoughts were wiped away.  That scared me. I realised that if I was wrong, I would be back to dreaming, and that hurt, because however real dreams may seem, sooner or later you have to wake up and face reality.

I had no need to continue dreaming however, as soon after we set off on the journey again, I was able to confide in Squirtle about my past, something I'd never felt able to do before. And he did the same to me. That proved to me that we had truly connected. I was surprised how little time it took, one minute we had never spoken to each other and the next we were nattering away like old friends. In my dreams I'd always been friends with another Bulbasaur. It was easier that way I thought, the same species had to have more in common with each other. Then I realised that common ground wasn't the most significant thing in friendship. Squirtle and me were from two completely different walks of life, and yet we connected. Squirtle taught me things I would never have dreamed of, and I did the same. I taught him things about traditions, memories, anything about my species that he didn't know, and I know it made him see things from different perspectives. At least I know his memories did that to me.

_"What is done has been done for the best. Though the mist in my eyes might suggest. Just a little confusion about what I'd lose. If I started over I'd know I would choose the same joy and sadness…"_

I'm not saying we were best friends the whole time. But are arguments weren't serious; after all, what was there to argue about? The one that sticks in my mind, however stupid it might have been, was the Bulbasaur Biscuit incident. Ash, Brock and Misty had left us alone in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. It was Christmas, and although that event had no meaning to us, it was obviously a special time of the year. The basis of the argument was that Squirtle happened to eat the one biscuit on the plate that was shaped like a Bulbasaur. I chased him round and round the huge tree which decorated the main room of the cabin, until we were both exhausted. It ended when one of us accidentally knocked the tree over and all the lights went out. Then we were subdued. It was strange, as if the darkness had prevented us from running any further. We were reunited again when the music box in the room created some light and Pikachu lit the tree with his electricity. That was the one time I felt connected to the whole group. The humans were right about it being the season of good will, even Pikachu was having fun.

I could talk about Squirtle all day and still not have recalled all the times we've shared together. But that's not why I'm here. When Squirtle left our group to once again lead the Squirtle Squad, I never said goodbye. I've never been a person for saying goodbye, it's too painful. But I realise now that someone who was such an important person in my life deserved a goodbye. 

Squirtle, I know I never said it, but while we were friends I've never been so happy. It seems strange doesn't it? A simple friendship causing me that much pleasure. But you gave me friendship when no one else would. I felt isolated and alone, and then suddenly there you were, smiling at me and communicating with me like no one had before. It is with tears in my eyes that I speak this, and you know how rare it is that I shed them. I'll miss your smile, I'll miss your dedication. And sad to say, I'll even miss our arguments. Goodbye my friend, I'll never forget you…

_"Say goodbye… Never say Goodbye…"___


End file.
